Hayashizaki Kazuki
|writecolor = White |name = Kazuki Hayashizaki |alias = Cyclops (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) |image = |jpname = 林崎 一樹 (はやしざき かずき) |romaji = Hayashizaki Kazuki |species = Human |diva = Lemegeton |gender = Male |age = 15 |status = Alive |relatives = Kanae Hayashizaki (adoptive big sister) Mr. Hayashizaki (adoptive father) Mrs. Hayashizaki (adoptive mother) |eyecolor = Brown |haircolor = Brown |rank = E |occupation = Student Student Council President |school = National Knight Academy |manga debut = Chapter 1 |affiliation = Magic Division |othernames = Little brother (by Kaguya Otonashi) Onī-chan (by Kaya) |seiyū japanese = Takeshi Saitō}} Kazuki Hayashizaki ( Hayashizaki Kazuki) is the male protagonist of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. He has a Enigma on his left hand though only females can have it. He was adopted into the Hayashizaki family. Though Kanae calls him "Big Brother", Kazuki is in fact her younger brother. To show his father the gratitude for taking him into the family, he attends an all-girls school. His specialty is swordsmanship. Appearance Kazuki usually wears the National Knight Academy uniform which consists of a grey jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie. He appears as a nice and calm guy. He appears to be different on the colored pictures and covers sometimes. Kazuki has brown hair, occasionally black, and has light brown eyes. He wears a phoenix feather shaped necklace that Miō gave to him. Kazuki worried.jpg|Kazuki's occasional hair color: Black Personality Kazuki is a nice person. He cares about his sister, Kanae. He is also grateful to his dad for adopting him into the Hayashizaki family. Kazuki likes doing chores and cares about the Hayashizaki family a lot as seen when Miō Amasaki called the Hayashizaki style trash, or when he said he wanted to become a knight just to make the father who adopted him happy. Kazuki is very honest with his feelings as when he said that Koyuki Hiakari is beautiful, because he meant it from the bottom of his heart rather than saying simple flattery. He also has an older-brother personality as stated by Miō. History A swordsman of the Hayashizaki House, and a freshman at National Knight Academy. Originally extremely proficient in sword skills, he was chosen to bear an Enigma by a Goddess. It eventually turns into a Stigma where he receives his contract with his goddess, the Lesser Key of Solomon, Lemegeddon. Although he is a Magika student, he is far more adept at swordsmanship and has no problem taking down a high level magician with only a sword. Originally when Kazuki was an orphan he didn't knew his own age, he was brought to the Hayashizaki family so Kanae could have some friends of her age, since then the connection between him and Kanae was pretty much of a "kind big brother and his lousy little sister". When Kanae turned 14 nothing happened to Kazuki, but in the following year, suddenly an Enigma appeared on Kazuki's hand, and from that incident Kazuki finally found out that he was younger than Kanae. Kazuki was raised as a child of the same age as Kanae in the Hayashizaki family, his birthday was also celebrated at the same day as Kanae’s birthday. Because his mother from Hayashizaki family had died to a disease, Kazuki took the lead and was responsible for housework. Plot Trivia *Kazuki has a record of 139 wins to 118 losses against Kanae. *Kazuki has a maid fetish. *Kazuki's hair is actually brown, but sometimes is seen as black on covers and colored images. Category:Main character Category:Character Category:Male characters Category:Summoner Category:Swordsman